


At the Show

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Blowjobs all around, But everyone likes it, Johnny is kinda slutty, M/M, RPF, a7x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“I guess Jimmy’s not back yet. Everyone off doin' whatever it is they do... They must not be done with Johnny yet. Guess I’ll play you something else. Over here. Give ‘em a chance to put their pants back on.”</em> -Synyster Gates, Utica Aud, March 20th</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Show

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after attending my first Avenged Sevenfold show. Such an incredible experience... I got to meet them. <3 It was in Utica, NY and Brian was making the usual comments about Johnny. It's even more hilarious in person though. XD And so, at 3 am, I wrote this down. Enjoy!

Johnny hurried off the stage, handing his bass off to the tech waiting in the wings while the rest of the band flirted with the crowd. Zacky and Syn let their notes scream while the Rev pounded out a bass line, cymbals ringing as Matt smooth talked the excited kids. They knew they were all grinning like idiots, but the crowd was into it and there was no better feeling, no greater high than hearing your lyrics screamed back at you, word for word. The screaming of dual guitars faded away to open into the smooth, haunting melodies of one and Syn, half smirk in place, stepped forward to the renewed screams of the crowd.

With everyone’s attention on the lead guitarist, it was easy for the rest of the band to slip away, following Johnny’s previous steps for a quick break. Zack was the first to make it back, after handing off his guitar, slipping into the darkness of the backstage, surrounded by walls of speakers and amps. Johnny appeared next to him, minus his jacket and sunglasses, shoulder bumping against Zack’s playfully, the same way they had on stage. They grinned at each other, eyes alight with excitement and a second later, Zack found his back pressed against a wall of amps, his head thrown back as Johnny’s lips wrapped around his cock.

They didn’t have a lot of time. Brian’s solo would give them about ten minutes. And Johnny wasted no time. He sank down until his nose pressed to the coarse hair nestled around Zack’s groin, his throat convulsing around the hard length as he swallowed. He could just hear Zack’s cry over the crowd and he pulled back, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, hands on the rhythm’s hips, steadying both himself and the guitarist.

It didn’t take long. It never did this way, when they were high from the screaming and excitement of the show. And Zacky in particular loved feeling the vibrations while Syn played, the way the guitar rumbled and screamed, the melody taking over every part of you. He came with his fingers digging into Johnny’s short hair, head thrown back, eyes closed, his mouth hanging open and his features twisted into a mask of bliss. Beautiful. The thought flitted through Johnny’s head. Zack’s cries were swallowed by the crowd just as quickly as his salty essence was swallowed by the bassist at his feet.

Johnny looked up with a cheeky grin, licking his lips before glancing over to see Matt leaning against one of their equipment containers, fingers wrapped around his generous length, stroking slowly as he watched them. His sunglasses were flipped up to rest on his head and his eyes were dark, predatory in the dim light. Zack stumbled over to him, snuggling into the larger man’s side, tucking himself back into his pants absently. The vocalist smiled, his dimples showing as he wrapped a strong arm around Zack’s waist, pulling him in close. His other hand never slowed as it moved over his cock.

Johnny just smiled at his friends, chuckling softly. Zack always went to Matt for comfort and the larger man’s protectiveness was legendary. Plus the two of them were cute together. Zacky was especially so, with his half dreamy, sated expression, half hidden in Matt’s side. Before Johnny was able to stand, he felt long fingers slide over his jaw, turning his head around gently. His eyes met startling blue, darkened with the same excitement humming through all of their veins and while he couldn’t hear most of what that low, slightly lisping voice was saying, he could read his lips.

“I don’t have a lot ‘a time.”

He had Jimmy’s slender length freed seconds later. Jimmy was longer than Zack and Johnny rather liked the challenge of taking all of him down his throat. He had to be careful. Jimmy was prone to arching and bucking his hips and he didn’t feel like being choked tonight. It was always difficult to keep the drummer still. He was all lean muscle and could easily overpower the smaller bassist. But he usually tried to be careful, when he was able to keep his thoughts straight.

Johnny sucked him down greedily, pinning Jimmy’s hips as well as he could against the amps. He really loved sucking Jimmy off. He made the most delicious little noises and let out strangled little gasps. It was a shame he could hardly hear them, surrounded by screaming fans as they were. If he’d had the luxury, he’d have taken his time, teasing the drummer, swiping his tongue over his cock slowly, watching the taller man come undone. If he kept at it long enough, he knew he could reduce Jimmy to a writhing, pleading mass and there was nothing quite as gorgeous as that slim, inked body bowing up off the floor, slicked with a thin layer of sweat while he panted curses and praises.

But with a time constraint, he worked quickly, sucking hard, bobbing his head, putting his all into getting his drummer off. He sighed, feeling Jimmy’s hand slipping through his hair, finger nails dragging slightly. He caught a groan during a lull and shivered, hands shifting around to cup Jimmy’s skinny ass, pulling him closer to take him deeper.

Unlike Zacky, whose head was usually tipped back, green eyes closed, Jimmy liked to watch, and he rolled his dark eyes up to meet the piercing blue that were locked on him. The drummer’s pale face was flushed from more than just his workout on stage and Johnny could see it written all over the tall man’s face whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot. He exploited each and every one.

He could feel Jimmy trembling and as he pulled back to suck at the very tip of his cock, tongue digging into the weeping slit, the drummer exploded. He could hear the drummer’s panting scream over the crowd. He sighed softly as Jimmy pulled his head close, back arching away from the amps he was pressed against, those long fingers gentling in his hair, petting. Again he swallowed quickly around his band mate, lazily licking him clean, only to laugh as he heard Brian’s mellow voice talking to the fans.

“I guess Jimmy’s not back yet. Everyone off doin' whatever it is they do... They must not be done with Johnny yet. Guess I’ll play you something else. Over here. Give ‘em a chance to put their pants back on.”

He shook his head, smirking while he stood, and tucked Jimmy away, zipping his pants for him. The drummer thanked him with a soft kiss.

“One of these days the fans are going to believe him.”

Jimmy smirked, slipping a hand to the back of Johnny’s neck, resting his forehead against the bassist’s. “Let them.” With a little grin, and an ever-present twinkle of humor in his blue eyes, he headed back out to settle back into his kit.

Matt was still stroking himself, his head leaned back, eyes closed and Zack was starting to show signs of movement again. Johnny slipped over and once again sank fluidly to his knees, capturing the head of Matt’s thick cock between his lips. The singer was the only one he couldn’t take all of; he was just too damn big. Reveling in the surprised sound he earned, he settled for sucking at his head, tongue lashing in a flurry of licks and it wasn’t long after that Matt groaned and came into his mouth, shuddering as he let his head fall back.

Johnny sat back on his heels, standing a moment later, and smiled up at the vocalist. Matt wrapped a heavily tattooed arm around his waist to draw the bassist close for a moment. Johnny all but melted into the larger man’s comforting warmth and Matt chuckled lowly, his gravely voice drawing a shiver from him as he spoke against Johnny’s ear. “You really do suck the best dick, Johnny.”

Matt laughed when the bassist punched him in the arm, pushing away from the wall. He tucked himself away, releasing both Zack and Johnny, and headed back towards the stage, his two band mates following. Brian and Jimmy were just about ready for them, morphing their melodies into something more recognizable, getting ready for the next song.

They continued on with the show with just as much exuberance as they started with, running around on stage, chasing each other, grinning like kids and having fun. None of the fans noticed that three of the band members were a bit sweater than when they’d left, or that Johnny kept his bass a bit closer to his body than he had been.

Only Johnny noticed the looks Syn was shooting him, and the extra ‘accidental’ brushes as they moved past each other. He grinned out at the crowd as his fingers flew over the strings of his bass. As soon as this show was over, he and a certain lead guitarist were going to find a dark corner and help each other solve a little ‘problem’. His grin widened as Syn slipped past him again, feeling a hand trail stealthily over his ass, dark eyes full of promise. Oh yes, they were going to have fun later.


End file.
